In the Midst of War
by ecc3ntr1c
Summary: Hermione Granger's family has just been killed by the Death Eaters. What will she do now that she is Head Girl and the Head Boy is non other than Draco Malfoy? Triangle: DM HG RW Please RR! (Has two POVS, Hermione's and Draco's)
1. On the Train

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Hermione Granger's family has just been killed by the Death Eaters. What will she do now that she is Head Girl and the Head Boy is non other than Draco Malfoy? Triangle: DM HG RW

In the Midst of War  
Chapter One

Hermione Granger had been depressed all day. She was sitting on the train, staring out the window even though she was supposed to be doing Head Girl duties. All she did was mumble a hello to Harry and Ron and then tell the prefects to watch the cabins. She didn't even notice the other platinum blonde Head Boy sitting across from her, rather angrily.

"That stupid old Dumbledore. Put a mudblood as a Head Girl," he mumbled deridingly. But Hermione made no reply. The boy sighed, evidently very bored. After ridiculing Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart's headmaster a little more, he finally spoke to Hermione harshly.

"What is wrong with you, mudblood?" he asked, but it sounded more like a sneer. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, purred angrily. "Shut your cat, Granger."

"You shut it, Malfoy," Hermione said protectively. _Bloody Malfoy,_ Hermione thought. _Pretending like he doesn't know._

The gray eyes watched Hermione warily. Then, he mumbled something that sounded like "mudbloods."

"Don't you have to go watch over the cabins or something? After all, you are Head Boy," Hermione said.

"Of course. I am Head Boy," he said. "And what are you, Granger? Hardly the dirt underneath my shoe." Hermione resisted the urge to slap him.

"Then I will go," she said. She left the boy alone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't like the idea of having a mudblood as a Head Girl. _What a disgrace! That stupid Dumbledore is losing his mind._ He watched as the frizzy haired girl left the cabin. 

_Finally!_ He thought. _Some peace and cleanliness!_

But Draco Malfoy was no idiot. He had watched Granger carefully, and he knew that something was on her mind. _But what? Oh, I don't care. Who does for that stupid little mudblood?_

Draco saw a newspaper on the chair where Granger was sitting in. _The Daily Prophet. Huh._ It was a few days old, and evidently had been wet. He had not been able to read the news lately. After scanning the article, he saw that his father was mentioned! _Father was on some business after he got out... Was it this?_ He sighed, and then started to read.

* * *

Hermione Granger toured and inspected each cabin. She made sure that no one was messing around. Then, she had gotten to Harry and Ron's cabin. 

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron both said. She saw that Neville and Luna was also there. He waved a hello and she waved back.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna," she said, nodding at each in turn.

"What's wrong?" said Ron. He looked at her face. "Are you alright?" Hermione self-consciously touched her face. Tear stains.

"I'm—I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, I suppose you'd be sad, having Malfoy as a Head Boy _and_ roommate," Harry said, trying to change the subject. He smiled feebly.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "Terrible time."

Suddenly, he heard a group of boys outside. She turned around and told them to go back into their cabin.

"Filthy mudblood," they mumbled loud enough for her to hear. "Hey, you heard about the muggle family that was killed a few days ago? Lucius Malfoy. He broke out of Azkaban and then went gathered bunch of Death Eaters…"

The boys looked in shock at Hermione's face. They watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Hey," said Ron, placing a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Oh leave me alone!" She cried and then walked away.

* * *

Draco looked up as he saw a distressed Granger enter. He handed her the Prophet.

"Did.. was.." For the first time, Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words.

* * *

Hermione was in shock when she saw what Malfoy was reading. She quickly snatched the Prophet from his hands.

"Your father," she sneered angrily. "Your father killed my family."

"Care to explain how my father died in the process?" Malfoy yelled angrily. "I wish he killed you too!"

"He nearly did," Hermione whispered hatefully. "He tortured me with the Cruciatus curse. But the shield spell comes handy sometimes."

Shocked, Malfoy looked at the ground. They passed the remainder of the ride in silence.


	2. The Feast

**Disclaimer: I own only Professor Alireza-Walker, Jason, Jazz, and whoever else comes in.**

Chapter 2

"Attention. This is your captain speaking. We are now at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be ready to leave the train." A monotonous announcement resounded through the train.

Hermione Granger woke up. _Oh Merlin, we neglected our duties!_ Across from her sat a sleeping blonde haired boy. She decided that she liked him much better when he wasn't talking, but she knew she had to wake him up.

"Hey, Malfoy. We're here," she said. "Malfoy! Wake up!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke sleepily. He saw a frizzy haired girl telling him to wake up. He shook his hand.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled. "Ow!" Something hard had hit him. It was a book, _Hogwarts: A History_. "What's your problem, Granger?"

"We're at Hogwarts," Granger replied smugly. "Now give me back my book." Draco handed her the book. He gathered all his stuff and then he andGranger left the cabin.

* * *

"Come, everyone! To the carriages everyone!" Hermione yelled.

"Come on, hurry it up, let's go let's go!"Malfoy yelled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. A Head Boy should not treat other students this way.

"Malfoy! Be nicer to them!" She yelled.

"Why?" Malfoy sneered. "Come on! Let's go people!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Hopeless_, she thought. _A hopeless case_. Hermione then saw her two best friends, Harry and Ron. They waved to her, beckoning her to go to them. She signaled to them a "wait". When everyone boarded the carriages, she ran over the Harry and Ron.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron," She said. They grinned.

"Come on, let's go get seats," Ron said. All three boarded the carriages.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched asGranger ran over to the two gits, scarhead and weasel. He rolled his eyes but then cringed when he heard a shrill voice calling his name.

"Draco! Oh Draco dear! Come sit over here!"

He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. _Pansy Parkinson_, he thought in disgust. _Why did I ever date her? Because Father said so…_ He pretended he didn't hear Parkinson and boarded a different carriage.

Draco had forgotten about Crabbe and Goyle. _Where were they?_ He didn't know. He hadn't seen them, but it wasn't like he liked them much anyway. He rode the rest of the way in silence.

Finally, the castle came into sight. Everyone entered the castle excitedly. Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table next to Crabbe and Goyle. He saw Parkinson run towards him. She took a seat across from him.

"Draco, darling! Why ever did you ignore me?" She cried. Draco tried not to snort at her high-class imitation. She wasn't high-class and she never would be. He tried to block the high-pitched voice from his head.

* * *

Hermione Granger slowly walked in with her friends. Harry and Ron had tried to make her smile, but failed. They couldn't figure out what was wrong. Only Malfoy knew.

Malfoy. When they sat down at their house tables, Hermione turned to see Malfoy. Pansy was there. She saw Pansy flirting openly with Malfoy. _What does Pansy see in Malfoy anyway?_ wondered Hermione. _But then again, both of them are no good_.

Hermione waited hungrily for the food. She didn't listen to sorting hat and barely clapped when new students were placed into Gryffindor. Harry and Ron had given up on her. She wished that they didn't. Now, she felt even more alone. She turned her head to listen while Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome, every student, to Hogwarts! New students, welcome, I am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster, and old students; it is nice to see you again! Now, let us eat!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Ron raised his fork. "I'm ready." Harry laughed.

Food started to magically appear on the tables. There were vegetables, pies, bread, sauces, and juice. Ron dumped a plate of lamb chops on his plate and proceeded to eat. Harry couldn't stop laughing. Hermione proceeded to eat silently and sulkily. Nearly Headless Nick watched everyone eat wistfully.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ate a treacle tart. He spat it back out.

"Such inferior food," he said. "I can't wait until Mother packs something edible." Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson laughed. She batted her eyes.

"Draco dear, I could make you some food! But it will probably be mediocre compared to Mrs. Malfoy's," Parkinson said. She gave rather fake sigh, trying to get Draco's attention.

"Yes, Parkinson, I will always be utterly terrified to taste any bit of your cooking," Draco replied dully. Jason Castro, sitting next to Draco and one of Draco's true friends, laughed.

"Draco, you're so cruel," he whispered. "I would do anything for Pansy."

"Then take her, Castro. I have no wish for an empty-headed girl like Parkinson."

* * *

"Hello. Are you alright?" whispered a voice. Hermione nearly jumped.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine…" Hermione replied.

"No, you're not." Hermione turned to look at the speaker. She was a very pretty girl, with long, raven black hair and bright green eyes. Her hair was tied up into pigtails and she had a cute smile. "Jasmine Carre, by the way. But call me Jazz the Car." She held out her hand. Hermione took it.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. And I tell you, I'm perfectly fine." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Who's perfectly fine?" came a voice. Hermione turned around to see Ginny. She had been sitting next to Ginny all this time and barely even noticed her.

"Ginny!"

"Yeah yeah, Miss Head Girl, you totally ignored me this entire time."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever," said Ginny. Then, she looked at Jazz. "Hi, who are you?"

"Jasmine Carre, or Jazz the Car," Jazz replied. "New acquaintance of Hermione." She smiled. Ginny laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Jazz," Ginny said.

The three talked a while. Hermione was surprised to know that Jazz was in the same year that she was. Hermione found that she liked Jazz very much.

* * *

Draco spotted Granger. Well, he was sitting on the side of the table that was facing the Gryffindor table. He saw her chatting with that little weasel and another girl, whom he recognized as Jasmine Carre. He knew her before. He had met her over the summer and liked her very much and very quickly. But it was a short relationship, doomed from the very start. They broke off all correspondence swiftly. But now that Draco looked at her, he was reminded of why he liked Jazz the Car. _Jazz the Car. My pet nickname for her. I wonder if she still remembers it._ He smiled slightly in remembrance of their fun times together. He was brought back to earth when Dumbledore spoke.

* * *

"Now, I must beg a bit of your time for the usual start-of-term speech! The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Anyone caught in there will be punished severely. New students, you must know that, and a few of our older students ought to remember that." Harry, Ron, and Hermione could've sworn that Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at them.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that all magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. I believe that Mr. Filch has also extended the list of banned items to include items from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"We also are pleased to welcome Professor Alireza-Walker!" A thin lady stood up, clad in black robes with a special pin. Students up front murmured in excitement while students in back stood to see while everyone applauded.

* * *

"Walker!" Draco said in astonishment. "Alireza-Walker! She's that auror who locked up a ton of Death Eaters!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you won't like her very much then, Draco."

"No, I won't."

* * *

Hermione stood up to see. "That's a Special Forces Auror pin! We have a _Special Force Auror _as a teacher!"

"Yeah! Dad's met her before. He reckons that she's the best Auror, other than Mad-Eye Moody," Ron said excitedly.

Several students within the vicinity whispered eagerly.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of Alireza-Walker…"  
"She caught those Death Eaters and put 'em in Azkaban, right?"

"Yeah!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know you all are very excited that Professor Alireza-Walker has joined us this year." He looked to the professor. She grinned, and then sat back down.

"This year, our Head Boy and Head Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Hermione stood shyly. She saw Malfoy standing and grinning rather smugly.

* * *

Draco turned to look at Granger. She looked rather pleased maybe a bit arrogant. _Granger, the proud mudblood, a Head Girl._ He shuddered at the thought.

"Now, I suppose it is all time for you to retire, for you all look weary and would love to go to your bedrooms," Dumbledore said. Draco yawned.

"Yeah, let's go," Draco said, nodding to Castro. "I want to go see my new room. Crabbe, Goyle, hopefully you two dim-witted blokes will be able to get to the Slytherin dorms without my help." Draco turned and saw Granger standing right there.

"Malfoy, we have to help show the first years around," Granger said assertively.

"Of course, of course, Granger," Draco said.

"Ah, so this is the Head Girl," Castro interrupted. "Miss Hermione Granger, I think?" Granger turned to Castro.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Granger asked.

"Jason Castro. Nice to meet you," Castro replied, holding out his hand. Granger took it and shook it.

"Wow, what a gentleman you are Castro," Draco told Castro quietly. But not quiet enough.

"Castro? I suppose you go by your surname more?" Granger asked.

"No, but Draco here calls everyone by their surname," Castro replied.

"Ah, I should've guessed. Now let's go, Draco." Granger walked away. Castro fell into a bundle of snickers. Draco punched him slightly and followed.

* * *

Hermione looked behind her to see Malfoy following her.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to know where all the house dorms are?" Malfoy asked. Hermione held out a small piece of parchment.

"This card has all the dorm locations and passwords," Hermione said. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All Hufflepuffs, follow me!" Hermione yelled. She turned to Malfoy. "You do Slytherins and Ravenclaws." Malfoy nodded.

After all the students were directed to their dorms, Hermione flipped the card over.

"What are you looking at, Granger?" Malfoy asked, walking over.

"The direction to… to _our_ dorms," Hermione said, rather feebly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and read it out loud.

"It says 'On the second floor, walk to the third knight armor on the right. Tap wand and say _Sedgewick Callamaro_'," Malfoy read. "So, what are we waiting for?" He walked on and Hermione followed.

* * *

Draco slowly counted the knights. _One… two… three!_ He went up and took out his wand. Tap. "Sedgewick Callamaro!" The knight sprung to life and moved out of the way. There was a mahogany door behind the knight. Draco reached out to open it.

"Bloody hell," Draco said.

The room was just like their common rooms, with a large fire and two chairs facing the fire. There were two doors and each had a label on it. Draco went up. One said Hermione Granger, the other said Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, your room's this one," he said, pointing to a door. He then left to go to his own room.

* * *

Hermione walked into her room. It was very beautiful, with scarlet and gold coloring everywhere. There was a huge, handsome bookcase and a gorgeous desk with quills and ink already assembled. She found that her books were already put in the bookcase, her clothes already neatly put in the closet, and her quills, ink, and parchment already placed on the desk. There was a small basket for Crookshanks. Then she saw another door. She opened it, and there was a huge indoor swimming pool.

"Whoa," Hermione said. The pool was lined with all sorts of faucets that were color-coded. She was sure that this was a swimming pool, but then she remembered the prefects bathroom.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was rather impressed by his room, although it was a little small. It was filled with green and silver. All his items were already set up, with his clothes in the closet, books in the bookcase, and stationary items on the desk. The cage for his owl was already there, but opened, so he knew his owl was gone. He turned to see another door, labeled bathroom.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. This little bathtub was nowhere near as large and filled with faucets as the one at his home. He sighed. Then, he spotted Granger.

"Hello Granger," he said.

"Malfoy," she said coolly. "I'm going to go to bed now, so good night."

"Night Granger," he said. He turned on his heel and walked back into his room.


End file.
